


Cancelled Flight

by orangecreme



Series: Drabbles [6]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Cute, Equius is Mentioned A Lot, Gen, Humanstuck, Thunderstorms, fear of thunder, poor nepeta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-05
Updated: 2015-05-05
Packaged: 2018-03-29 04:52:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3882997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orangecreme/pseuds/orangecreme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All you wanted to do was get this stupid flight over with so you could see Equius.<br/>You really hate thunderstorms.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cancelled Flight

**Author's Note:**

> the idea this time is:  
> "we’re both stuck in this airport cause of a storm and i’m afraid of thunder au"
> 
> btw, I have never been at an airport, so some stuff might be off.  
> but it's also more convenient to leave it as-is.  
> so let's play the "artistic license" card.

You glance at the time board again, having already told Equius that your flight had been delayed due to possible weather problems. He said to make sure to keep an eye on it, and alert him if anything changes.

"Hey," you look behind you to see a smiling blonde woman wearing a white t-shirt and a pink skirt over black leggings standing behind you, "Is your flight delayed too?"

"Yeah," you say, glancing back at the board.

"No reason to stress yourself about it," the woman says, "Come on, get some snacks and a drink with me."

You perk up. Something to munch on would make you feel a little better. "Sure!"

You send a quick text to Equius while walking behind the woman. He responds quickly and the woman laughs, getting your attention, "Talking to your boyfriend or something?"

"Ew," you stick out your tongue, "No way, gross. Equius is like my brother."

The woman points to a stall, "Hurry up then, I'm sure he won't mind waiting."

You huff and pocket your phone, "So what's your name?"

"Roxy, how bout you?"

"Nepeta Leijon," you smile widely. "Mind telling me why you're here?"

"Waiting for a friend who's flight was delayed," Roxy says, "Supposed to be nasty weather today."

You frown and think about your low phone battery, "I hope not."

Roxy nudges you slightly, "What you want?"

You look at the menu and remember that Equius told you to get something healthy. You tilt your head while you think. "Hmm, an apple, a green salad, aaand water?"

You pay for your food and move over to wait for it. "Watching your calories?"

You look over and say, "Nah, need to eat more greens though. I am basically a carnivore until Equius reminds me to eat healthy. Which basically means 'eat your vegetables'."

You mock Equius's voice, then giggle to yourself. Roxy smiles and you grab your food as she orders hers. "I'll go get some seats," you call over your shoulder as you walk away.

You find some seats where you can easily see the timeboard and frown when you look at it. Canceled. You text Equius and warn him about your phone's low battery. You bite your apple and Roxy sits next to you, all smiles. She tsks when she looks at the board.

You dig into your food and try to ignore the sweet smells of what she bought. "So do you have to go home and reschedule your flight?"

You frown, "I don't know. I guess I wait here until the weather passes."

There's a pause, "You've never flown before."

You blush and say, "So what!"

You bite your apple again and hear the sound of your phone turning off. Roxy giggles a little and you glance at her, "Don't worry, I don't think it will be that bad! It'll probs pass in a few hours, at least."

You nod, and then hear the sound of rain pattering on the roof, your nerves tense a little. "So who are you waiting fur?"

"I told you, a friend," Roxy says, biting into a sandwich.

You smirk, looking up at her through your lashes, "Is it rrreally a furrriend? Or is it someone you liiike?"

Roxy blushes and looks away, finishing her bite before saying, "Not fair, not fair at all."

"You asked if Equius was my boyfriend," you say with the sweetest smile you have.

There's a pause before Roxy says, "You're just like a cat."

You stare at her, blinking a few times before she says, "Cute as shit and dangerously aware of it."

You smile widely, "Well thank you! But don't furget, cats are deadly too!"

Roxy laughs, "Oh trust me, I know."

You eat some more, then say, "Seriously though, are you interested in anyone? It's not like I know them or can tell them."

Roxy laughs shortly, "True. I do have a crush on someone, but I'm not saying who! They are v cute and sexy and a great friend and person."

You smile, "D'aww. But did you seriously just shorten very to "v" like your texting someone?"

Roxy takes a bite of her food and shrugs. You make a 'pfft' sound and roll your eyes. "What about you?"

You make a hesitant noise, "I used to like someone, had a huge crush on them and pawll that. I don't know though. I know they don't like me and I guess I'm just trying to get ofur them."

You pause, "In case that was too obscure, I meant over. Trying to get over them."

Roxy frowns, "That sucks."

You shrug slightly, "Well, there are plenty of more catfish in the sea!"

Roxy nods, "So true, omg."

Once your done with you food, you can't help but look at Roxy's muffins in jealousy. Equius would be mad if you got one for yourself. But they smell so good! 

"Have one," she says, offering one to you.

You look up at her and she smiles, "You ate healthy enough, you deserve a reward."

You're pretty sure that's not how that works. But Equius is not here to reprimand you and it would be plain rude to refuse such a generous offer! You take it and begin eating it with vigor. Mm, blueberry, your favorite.

You finish it happily and smile up at Roxy, "Thanks a lot!

In response, the sky explodes.

"Damn," you hear Roxy mutter.

You're shaking. No. No. No. No no no no no no no no.

"Nepeta?"

You think you're crying. Crap thunderstorms. Crap crap craaaap thunder. No no no no no no no.

Roxy hugs you and pets your hair, shushing you, "It's okay. It can't hurt you."

Had you been talking out loud? You grab onto Roxy tightly, "I wish my phone didn't die. Equius always helps me through the thunder."

Roxy strokes your back rhythmically. You jump when thunder booms again. Roxy suddenly lets you go and grabs something. An iPod? "Here," she says, handing you the ear buds that are already plugged in.

You plug them in and she plays classical music. You hold onto her again, probably still crying, close your eyes and she strokes your back. Your consciousness fades out before soon.


End file.
